Es mi amigo
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu mejor amigo te arrebata a la mujer que amas, sin darse cuenta? Red tampoco lo sabé, y la duda lo está matando. One-shot Red's PoV.


Trata de pasar un día en mis zapatos, vamos, te reto. No es nada fácil ser yo, y no es que sea dramático es solo que… bueno, supongo que debería iniciar desde el –bueno- inicio.

Todo empezó hace un par de años cuando conocía esta chica; era problemática, era una ladrona, era mentirosa… y era la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida… su nombre es Blue.

¡Cierto, aún no me presento! Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Mi nombre es Red, y soy de Pueblo Paleta. Soy el campeón del 9º campeonato de la Liga Pokémon. Pero bueno, en el problema en el que estoy ahora, nada de eso me sirve.

Al paso de los años he llegado a conocer a Blue mas de lo que hubiera imaginado cuando robó mis medallas (aún no le perdono esa). Y gracias a eso ahora sé el tipo de persona que de verdad es, sus motivos y las cosas que la hacen feliz. Y entre ellas está uno de los causantes de mi angustia.

Green.

No me malentiendan. De verdad me agrada Green, y después de conocerlo por tanto tiempo ha llegado a ser prácticamente mi hermano, pero así como yo he estado creciendo junto a él, tambien lo ha hecho Blue, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella siente algo por él.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué todas las chicas babean por Green? Es decir, si visitan Ciudad Viridian se darán cuenta de lo que hablo, ¡El tipo tiene prácticamente a todas las chicas de la ciudad completamente enamoradas de él! …Realmente no me importan las demás chicas, ¿Pero por qué Blue?

No quiero sonar como un niño pequeño, porque de por sí la gente no cree que ya tengo 16 años, pero yo la vi primero. Además cuando Blue y Green se conocieron, por lo que tengo entendido, él no la trató muy bien… Tal vez deba ser cruel con ella, para que se fije en mí.

Pero no puedo hacer eso. Se me partiría el alma si hago o digo algo que pueda lastimarla. ¿Qué puedo decir? No soporto verla triste, y si yo soy el causante no podría vivir conmigo mismo.

"Hola, Red" Escucho a una voz detrás de mí, me giró y veo a Blue de pie detrás de mí. Nota personal: si te vas a sentar a pensar en algún lugar, que sea en donde nadie te pueda encontrar.

"Hola, Blue" Respondí tratando de sonar alegre, pero fallé miserablemente. Al ver que no me levantaría, ella se sentó en la hierba, junto a mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella, yo solo apoyé mis manos en la hierba detrás de mí y arrojé la cabeza hacía atrás, soltando un suspiro.

"Quería pensar, necesitaba un cambio de ambiente." Dije pesadamente, realmente no quería tener que darle explicaciones. No es como si ella estuviera interesada en lo que me pasaba, pero aún así…

"¿En qué piensas?" … De acuerdo, tal vez estoy equivocado. Tal vez ella si se interesa en mí.

"Nada importante ¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"Voy a Ciudad Viridian, a ver a Green" ¡Rayos, ahí va mi autoestima! No creo que Green sepa algún día el daño que me hace… no es su culpa, él solo está siendo él, y sé que si pudiera, dejaría de serlo solo para ayudarme.

"¿Caminando?" Le pregunté, solo para no quedarnos en silencio: lo detesto, no soy de ese tipo de personas que se queda callado… lo que me recuerda que Green si lo es.

"Yo también debo despejar mi mente" Dijo ella, sonriendo. Dios, lo que daría por ser el dueño de esa sonrisa… por ser el que pueda contemplarla cada mañana… pero se que nunca podré.

Porque es su culpa, porque no importa cuanto daño me haga estar cerca de él no puedo alejarme, es mi rival, mi amigo… mi hermano. Así que me acostumbraré, me acostumbraré a vivir así; bajo la sombra de mi mejor amigo, por su bien… y por el mío, supongo.

"… ¿Alguna vez haz sentido que estarías mejor sin alguien a quien quieres?" Pregunté de la nada, debido a aquel temor de quedar en silencio. Yo mantenía mi mirada melancólica en el cielo, pero aún así noté que ella me clavó una mirada sorprendida, antes de cambiarla a una de… lastima.

"Si es alguien a quien quieres, ¿Por qué querrías estar lejos de él?" Me preguntó ella, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño al que le asusta la oscuridad. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, casi exprimiéndolos, antes de soltar un gruñido y contestar.

"Porque me quita el cariño de otra persona a la que quiero" Deje salir, sin importarme que me descubriera. Estaba tan enfermo de sentirme así. Hace 4 años jamás lo hubiera dicho, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado, pero ahora… ¡Desearía que Green desapareciera!

"Bueno… tal vez no te lo está quitando…" Dijo ella, colocándose detrás de mí, de manera que sus piernas me rodeaban y sus brazos recostaban mi cabeza en su regazo. "… quizá ese cariño simplemente no es para ti"

"… Sabes que estoy hablando de Green, ¿verdad?" Le susurré, al momento en que ella me quitaba la gorra de la cabeza.

"Lo sé" Respondió ella. Simple, suave y conciso, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

"… y sabes a quien me está arrebatando, ¿no es así?" Pregunté, ella dejó de acariciarme, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó la frente.

"Lo sé" Dijo ella, antes de que mi corazón dejara salir un suspiro amargo, de desesperación, coraje e impotencia.

Así que estoy atrapado. Mientras ella lo siga queriendo yo seguiré sufriendo, y Green seguirá completamente absorto de que me arrebató el cariño de la única persona que he amado. Pero no puedo enojarme con ella; él es mi amigo. Y no puedo odiarlo a él… porque es mi amigo.


End file.
